


Short Program

by hana_pouter



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_pouter/pseuds/hana_pouter
Summary: Lisa Snart has her Olympic figure skating debut. The Flash and the Rogues all come to watch.
Not strictly the CW-verse but not exactly comics-verse either.





	

Mick Rory, carrying a large popcorn and several boxes of red vines, scooted his to his seat despite the protests of the other, already-seated Rogues. He sat down heavily in his spot, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. Mark Mardon tried to reach for a bit of popcorn and Mick swatted his hand away, glaring at him.

  
The Rogues chatted happily among themselves. They were seated close to the rink, in the third row. Prime seats. Leonard Snart sat second from the end, next to an empty aisle seat. He sat quietly, smiling, watching the ice.

  
Then suddenly Barry Allen was beside him. Not in his Flash uniform, although he'd clearly used his super speed to get there. Len had only texted him a minute ago.

  
“Snart,” said Barry, with a frown. “I see the gang's all here. You've got Mirror Master, The Trickster, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, Pied Piper, even. . . is that Captain Boomerang?”

  
“Howdy,” said Digger, waving from further down the row.

  
“The whole rogues gallery,” said Snart, waving his hand dramatically towards his comrades, his smile unwavering.

  
“So what are you planning? Gonna take the Olympic athletes hostage? Some sort of elaborate heist in a nearby building? Just plain robbing the spectators?”

  
“Please, Barry,” said Leonard. “I just didn't want you to miss the show. Please, take your seat.”

  
Still frowning, Barry slowly lowered himself into the empty seat next to Leonard.

  
“I don't understand what—”

  
“Sssh,” said Leonard. “It's about to start.”

  
Then the announcer came on. First in English, then other languages. “First skater in the Olympic short program qualifiers is Lisa Snart from the United States.”

  
“Oh,” said Barry, quitely, understanding.

  
Len smiled wider then ever. “Haven't been following Olympic figure skating news, have you.”

  
“I mean,” said Barry. “I've been a little busy. Time travel shenanigans, you know, the usual.”

  
“Of course,” said Len. “Fastest man in the world can't find the time in his day to keep up with one of his oldest friends.”

  
“More like oldest enemies,” said Barry.

  
“Not today,” said Len, once again gesturing to the group. “As you can see, we're all in civilian clothes today. We're not here to cause any trouble. We're only here to support her.”

  
Then Lisa skated out onto the ice. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun. She wore a sparkling golden outfit—long sleeved, with a short skirt, and a deep v-neck with a popped collar. She was beautiful.

  
Later, when Leonard re-watched the routine again and again, he got to hear the TV commentators take on the whole situation.

  
“Lisa Snart is considered a bit of a late bloomer as a figure skater,” said one commentator. “At 22 she's one of the older ladies figure skaters here today, but she's nevertheless been doing very well on the world competition circuit, finishing third place in last year's Grand Prix final. This short program will be her Olympic debut.”

  
Lisa struck a pose on the ice, demure, one arm lifted in front of her. Then the music began, with some sweeping strings, and she gracefully took off across the ice. After a few sweeping turns, the music changed, and a voice began singing “She take my money when I'm in need, yeah she's a trifling friend indeed.”

  
“A bold choice in music,” said one commentator. “A remix of Kanye West's Gold Digger. Lisa Snart is making a clear reference to the persistent rumors that she was once the notorious super-criminal Golden Glider.”

“Choosing a hip hop song is definitely a risky move in an Olympic competition,” said another commentator. “But one which matches Lisa's dangerous persona.”

  
As the beat dropped, Lisa moved into a complicated footwork sequence, working in modern-dance style shoulder movements, a mischievous smile on her face.

  
“One thing you can say for Snart is that she knows how to work a crowd,” said the commentator. “You can really sense the excitement in the arena as she's moving in to her first jump.”

  
At the line “Get down girl go head get down,” Lisa jumped, doing a triple lutz leading into a double toe loop, stumbling a little on the second landing.

  
“Good recovery from Lisa Snart,” said a commentator. “She stayed upright, and she doesn't appear to be letting her misstep get to her.”

  
“Now you can see she's doing a flying sit spin, which might earn her enough extra points to make up for the stumble.”

  
Moving out of the spin, Lisa did a double flip, before the music changed again, becoming sweeping strings once again as Lisa did a camel spin, her back leg extended parallel to the ice, her form perfect. Finally she wound down, coming back again to the demure pose with her arm in front of her face.

  
The Flash and his Rogues were the first ones to cheer, and the loudest.

  
“I wanted to thank you, Barry,” said Len, as he continued to clap for his sister. The other rogues were pulling bouquets of flowers from beneath their chairs to toss onto the ice.

  
“What for?” asked Barry, now smiling hugely. It had been an impressive performance.

  
“Without your help I may have never convinced her to give up the life and follow her dreams,” said Len.

  
“Hey, Snart, it wasn't me,” said Barry. “You're the one who's always had her back.”

 

Later, Len tracked down Lisa outside of the locker room and gave her a big hug. Both of them were smiling bigger and more genuine smiles then they had in years.

  
“I only got fourth place,” said Lisa.

  
“Bet you could've gotten third if you'd picked a different song,” said Len.

  
“Shut up,” said Lisa, pushing her brother away. “It was awesome and you know it.”

  
“Well, there's still the free skate,” said Len.

  
Lisa grinned. “You know I'm gonna beat them there. None of these girls have anything like my stamina.”

  
“None of them have ever performed a triple salchow while in active battle with a speedster,” said Len.

  
“And that's what gives me an edge,” said Lisa. “Now get out of here, I've gotta go do interviews.”

  
“Hey Sis,” said Len, as Lisa began to walk away.

  
“Yeah?” said Lisa, turning back.

  
“I'm really proud of you,” said Len, his voice breaking up. “Really, really proud.”

  
“Save the tears for when I take home the gold, you big sap,” said Lisa.

  
“You're very confident,” said Leonard.

  
“Well, I'm not called the Silver Glider,” said Lisa, smiling again as she walked away.

  
Leonard had never felt happier.


End file.
